Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-4167645-20131029105317/@comment-9705522-20131029225922
the ward jump? yes, thats a huge issue too. the thing is, not only is lee the single champion that is good at literally everything, design flaw number 1, he is also one of the most mobile. hell, you could consider him the most mobile in a short period of time (in 1-2 seconds id say). but really, thats not really that huge. like, ward jumping is kind of a thing of a few champions. granted, none of the others have a second dash, but its still there. but really, i dont mind that part too much. sure, he has about 1600 range if he hits both at max target. but what is really problematic is the part after that. because directly after that he can also apply his e into cripple, which is the probably best normal spell slow (considering both parts of it), and then he can kick you back. he just has too much of everything. he has a lot of damage, a lot of mobility, a lot of free stats, a lot of utility, a lot of stat reduction, a lot of sustain. personally, i think a rework is needed, one that cuts down half of his stuff, giving him a much less "master of all trade" champion, and instead focusing on less stuff, but making it more powerful. and with that he should prolly lose the ward jump too. or generally his w dash. i mean, lets face it. this game operates on the basis of "perfect imbalance", an interesting design trope that has its own rules. the first, and most important of those is however one that lee sin violates. "dont create a character that can do everything". and it shows, in him having the second highest pick rate (jinx currently is higher, since she is new and all) in normals and the second highest in ranked (cait is higher, since she is an adc and lee gets banned quite a bit). simply, there is little reason to pick someone else. want a guy who has incredible early? pick lee. want a guy who is very mobile? pick lee. want a guy that scales incredibly well into late game (despite the common misconception that he doesnt, im still not sure where it actually originated)? pick lee. want a guy who has very good point and click cc? pick lee. want a guy where you dont have to worry about sustain? pick lee. want a guy with a lot of damage? pick lee. want a guy who can deal with those pesky invisible champions? pick lee. want a guy who can gank easy and very effective? pick lee. want to play jungle? just pick lee. edit: another kind of stupid thing is the fact that he has 6 basic skills AND an ult. like, look at elise, jayce, and nidalee. all 3 have 6 skills, but sacrifice the ult for that. in case of nidalee she cant even access half of them til 6. and even those 3 dont have as much stuff as lee has. edit 2: and now that jarvan (deservingly) had his eq combo nerfed, lee will probably rise even more in popularity.